


Fernweh

by KestrelShrike



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Diplomacy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Politics, Secrets, Series, angara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: Finally, it's here! My longer series, starring the story of Wren Ryder and her relationship with the Angara Jaal, as well as her companions. This takes place post Andromeda, so please keep in mind that spoilers will be a-plenty. In this chapter, Wren contends with political situations and introduces Jaal to Scott, but her twin is displeased to hear that she hasn't disclosed everything to her new lover. But what secrets could she be holding?As always, comments are very, very appreciated, and suggestions for future story ideas are welcome at my tumblr, kestrelsansjesses.





	1. Chapter 1

The more colonists that came from stasis, the more protesters there were on the Meridian. Today, they crowded the docking bay, waiting for Wren Ryder to step off the Tempest, all wanting their voices to be heard. Loudly. 

“What if I just… didn’t leave the Tempest this time? I could have all the important conversations on vidcon, buy supplies from there. No reason to deal with… all that.” An expansive hand gesture took in the crowds visible from the ship’s windows even as she turned to Jaal with a shrug. Out of all the places in their brand new galaxy, they had chosen to stay here, among their own kind. The protestors were all human, but that they had taken time out of their lives, fresh from the thaw, to protest her was sheer dedication. All these precious seconds taken just to argue with little old her. It was almost flattering. 

“But then how would I meet your brother, dearest one?” Jaal had a point, but that didn’t mean Wren had to enjoy it. 

Pulling her hoodie over her head, desperately wanting to put the actual hood up as a shield against the world, Wren joined the rest of her crew milling around the extended ramp. “Okay, you’re all off duty. Go have fun. More fun than I’ll have. Vetra, tell Sid not to cause too much trouble. Peebee, remember your limits. I can’t keep picking you up off the floor. Liam, bring back as much beer as you can to the ship. The rest of you… Dismissed.” As per tradition, everyone had left before the end of Wren’s little speech, nodding and waving and generally enjoying the atmosphere of Meridian. As well they should. This was a vacation for them; they weren’t about to be accosted by an angry crowd. 

For just a moment, Jaal’s hand slipped around hers. What was once strange- gloved fingers, jointed differently, a different number than human hands- now felt familiar and comforting. He walked a step behind her as she took a deep breath, descending down the ramp and into the madness. 

“Pathfinder, a moment?”   
“Pathfinder, why aren’t you pushing the human agenda more?”   
“Pathfinder, is it true you appointed an Angara as representative instead of the mayor of Prodromos?”   
“Are you in bed with Angaran rebels?” Ah. That one she was willing to answer. 

“Just one rebel, actually. No comment to the rest.” Though they didn’t want to let her pass, the crowd also didn’t want to step in her way, especially when she had a tall, formidable looking Angara following close behind. They had more to say, especially about the role Milky Way species should hold in the new galaxy, but they were still in awe of her enough to let it pass. For now. 

As soon as they turned the corner, Wren leaned against the wall, letting out a gust of air she didn’t know she had been holding in. “They always make me wonder if I did the right thing. How many times did I mess up? How many more times are they going to be willing to forgive me?” It came from her unbidden, a surge of frustration and something deeper, more sad and more primal, that seemed to take even Jaal aback until he leaned forward, hand on her shoulder. The touch was light and simple, but it was enough. It had to be enough; if the Pathfinder couldn’t stand on her own two feet, what hope did anyone else have? 

“He stays in dad’s old quarters. The real Pathfinder’s room.” There was more than a hint of bitterness as Wren spoke, but she shook her head, trying to clear it all away. No one needed to see this side of her, especially not Jaal, and especially not on a day that was supposed to be special. 

Past the main hall, things were quieter. Instead of calling her ‘Pathfinder’, a few people greeted her as ‘Ryder.’ Gradually, the number of people died down until they reached a white hallway, as sterile as the rest, still pristine, with two doors- one to the side and one at the very end. “That’s SAM node. And this is dad’s old room.” Jaal had never met Alec, something Wren sometimes forgot. Whatever baggage she had with her father, it had to remain in the past. There were days when she missed him fiercely, and days when she cursed him for everything he’d done to her family. There were days where the two overlapped, and she wished she had liked him more, or at least tried harder to get along. 

She raised her fist to the door and paused. With the omni-tool she could easily unlock it, but what if Scott was doing something… private? Okay, he expected her, but she also had absolutely zero desire to walk in on her brother doing who knows what. They both had enough of that as teenagers. “Scott, you free?” 

“Wren?” The door opened with a hydraulic swish, and Scott flung himself at his twin, both dancing around each other like idiots. There were so many things wrong with the Andromeda Galaxy, but Scott being awake made things that tiny bit easier to deal with. He looked better every time she saw him, more rested and less weak, and the fact he actually had the strength to dance around with her said a lot about his recovery. Her baby brother wasn’t whole, but he was coming back to her in bits and pieces, remembering who he was and figuring out who he would be the best he could. Maybe they could figure out together. 

“Scott! I want you to meet Jaal Ama Drav. He’s my…” Ah, shit. There wasn’t really a good term for it, was there? 

“He’s my boyfriend.” It was the only thing that made sense, the only word that didn’t sound stupid in her head. Maybe Scott expected some baseline stupidity from his sister, but Wren wanted to prove that she had grown-up and matured in their time apart. She had to. 

Stepping forward, Scott extended his hand to Jaal. Wren could hardly stand to watch, remembering her own first handshake with him, and how it had turned into an awkward, chest-bumping gesture. If they didn’t like each other, or if they didn’t manage to communicate well… Shit, again. 

To her relief, Jaal took Scott’s extended hand, looking over at her for approval. Nodding and smiling from behind Scott’s back, she waited and then… Jaal pumped Scott’s hand from side to side, rather than up and down. Well, it was better than nothing, and Scott managed to hold himself together, though Wren could read the lines on his face, the way his chest tightened up as he tried not to laugh. “It’s great to meet you, Jaal. You’re the first Angaran I’ve actually met.” Even Scott looked small next to Jaal, but he was standing straight and proud, and he seemed genuinely happy and relaxed. Good. This was going… Good. This was going to be okay. 

“Can I talk to Wren for a minute?” Or maybe not. Whatever Scott wanted to say to her, Wren didn’t want to hear it, but Jaal stepped back politely enough and she and Scott walked into the room. Alec’s room. Scott’s room now, though he hadn’t changed anything about it. It still smelled like burnt coffee and incendiary rounds. 

“Did you tell him?” Scott’s voice was low and urgent. 

“Which part?” 

“About you.” Wren could only play dumb for so long. 

“No. I was going to, but it was never the right time, and Scott… People need me to be the Pathfinder. They need me to be a symbol, and that’s so hard.” 

“People do, but does Jaal? Do your friends? Just ask yourself that.” Without another word, Scott walked past her, body stiffer than it had been before, leaving Wren to lean against the wall for a minute and close her eyes. She had to tell Jaal; that much was clear. But how? 

Outside, Jaal and Scott were talking easily enough, Jaal even laughing at something Scott said. The distant sound of a childhood story drifted over Wren as she walked back towards them, but her presence interrupted whatever it was that was being sad. 

“You look pale, Wren. Are you feeling well?” The sound of Jaal’s voice sent her stomach to flipping, but the sensation was muted, not as joyous as it usually was. 

“There’s someone else I want you to meet, and something else I have to tell you.” It was Scott’s turn to step back, though Wren could see how he nodded at her, face grave. “Please?” Offering her hand, she waited until Jaal’s grasped hers, and this time she kept it, feeling the slightest pulse of electrochemical energy even through his gloves, enough to make her feel awake and alive. Knowing the statement it would make, she walked hand-in-hand with her Angara love down the corridor of the crashed Ark, staring forward and trying not to look at Jaal’s grave face.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJORS spoilers for Ryder family secrets quest line. Though this is meant as the second chapter of Fernweh, it can also be read as a standalone. Ryder takes Jaal to meet someone important to her, and makes a confession. 
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated, and prompts are taken at my tumblr, kestrelsansjesses.tumblr.com

The cryo bay was cool and dark, at least a quarter empty now, though still staffed by techs and doctors running in hectic, tight lines. In this explicitly human sanctuary, Jaal stood out more than ever, but the presence of Wren Ryder kept any from questioning it. There were glances, but they were no worse than what the human crowd at Meridian had already given her on disembarking. Here, at least, they would not violate the hum of electricity with angry words. 

Every step seemed to echo loudly in Wren’s ears. At one point, she gently tugged her hand from Jaal’s and took the lead, until she stood before a single cryo pod, no different from the rest. They looked so much like coffins, something she had never thought about before. It made sense, in a way, but it didn’t make the experience of walking among thousands of them any more comfortable. “Scott isn’t my only living family member. This,” and here she gestured to the pod, “is my mom, Ellen. Mom, this is Jaal. Jaal, this is my mom. She’s not a really big talker, as you can see.” 

“Your mother is one of these pods? Ryder, I’m not sure I understand human anatomy fully, but…” Jaal’s voice trailed off, confusion wrinkling his features.

It was so ludicrous that despite all her tension, Wren managed to smile, even had to try not to laugh. “Jaal, my mom isn’t a pod. She’s in the pod, still asleep.” Just on the other side of that acrylic panel, but she may as well have been six hundred years in the past. When Wren reached her hand up to lay her finger against the pod, as if she could touch her mom, Jaal echoed her movements, looking at her first as if to ask if it was okay. 

“I thought your mother was dead. If she is alive, why do you not wake her?” If only it could all be solved as simply as that. 

Gently, Wren removed Jaal’s hand from her mother’s pod. “Walk with me a little bit. Let’s go back outside.” It was easier to talk where the roof the Hyperion wasn’t closing down on them; the illusion of an endless blue sky, the smell of fresh plants, and the sound of laughter were enough to keep her moving on. Eventually, Wren found a crate to sit on, and did not have to ask Jaal twice to sit next to her, his arm snaking around her shoulders, holding her close but not so tightly that she felt trapped. 

“My mom was a pioneer in the biotics field- like the things Cora can do. Is, I guess.” After thinking of Ellen as gone for so many months, it felt strange to shift her entire frame of reference back to the present tense. “A lot of her work revolved around what we call element zero.” Jaal merely nodded, waving a hand to indicate that Wren should continue. 

“No one knew that if you keep working with element zero too long, you get sick. By the time we realized… There’s no cure. Alec put her in stasis and on the Hyperion and never told me. Never told Scott. He thought we’d find a cure, and then he died. She’s in there, somewhere, but I can’t get to her.” Not now, not yet, maybe not ever. There was so much left for Wren to see and explore, and if there was something out there that would cure her mom, she would find it. That’s what Pathfinders were for. 

Though her spine was ramrod straight, when Jaal reached over to pull her into a hug, Wren found herself yielding. It wasn’t so much that he was comfortable- Angaran physiology left a great deal to be desired- but he was familiar, and there was more to that than mere sensation. 

“May I tell Sahuna? She was asking after your parents.” That was something Wren knew, having seen the emails and received a fair few of her own. A strange woman, but it felt nice to have someone worrying and fussing over her like that, offering to make her food. It felt like too long since that had been her life. Six hundred years too long, part of her mind responded. 

Her voice was muffled by Jaal’s rofjinn. “There’s a little bit more. You’ve got to let me up,” and though the smile on her face was strained, it was there. With obvious reluctance, Jaal released her, and Wren tried to pat her hair back into place before giving up with a shrug. It was all just an attempt to delay her next words anyway. 

“You told Cora once that illness to the Angara is a private thing, so I never wanted to tell you. But element zero is… It’s a weird thing. Sometimes, pregnant women who are subjected to it have things happen to their children. Sometimes they’re powerful biotics,” she said, and a flare of her own biotic ability popped up and vanished just as quickly, a show of force that was distinctly lacking, as such things went. 

“And sometimes it makes your kids sick. And then, you have me. I’m both. Scott is a pretty good biotic. I’m a pretty crappy one.” Once she started talking, it was difficult for Wren Ryder to stop, but she couldn’t look at Jaal as she continued. She didn’t want to see disappointment there, or disgust. If the Angara didn’t like to disclose illness, what was he going to think of this? 

“Mom’s disease is in her brain. Mine is in my lungs. There’s no cure, as far as I know, but maybe we’ll find something out here. It’s not awful, but it’s there. I don’t think people would be happy to know their Pathfinder is an eezo baby though. They need me to be something more than I am… So I pretend to be. I’ve gotten pretty good at faking it.” Now she finally looked up, waiting for condemnation or anger, or a combination of both. Fighting the Remnant felt much, much easier than this. 

Again, Jaal enfolded his arms around her, the hug crushing this time, but bracing in its strength. “Jaal, you’ve got to let me breathe. I’m not great at that already.” He loosened his grip slightly, but she kept her face in his rofjinn a moment longer, breathing in the smell on it that was so distinctly Jaal. 

“You are my dearest one, and nothing could change that. Illness is private for an Angara, but emotions are open. I am pleased you shared this with me.” His face was long and worried when she looked up, but he reached down to kiss the top of her head, his chin resting there for a moment. “Ryder, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jaal.” And maybe she had never meant anything more.


	3. Battle [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they fight a battle best not left to two.

“Shit. That’s a big one.” Wren Ryder and Jaal’s time on Meridian had been cut short by an urgent message from Voeld, discussing a missing science expedition. There was so much left to say to each other, but all of it had to be swept aside by duty and responsibility. Now they both were staring down what had to be the largest Architect they had seen yet, one that loomed in the sky as it trailed lazy circles above what had once been a Kett base. “SAM, has it seen us yet?” Seen, or sensed. It wasn’t quite clear how the Architects worked, and every chance to really get close to one ended up with it leaving orbit. 

“Negative, however my estimations indicate that it will see you in approximately twenty-four seconds. You may want to prepare for combat.” 

Shit. Given that they had left the planet quickly, and that tracking down a missing science expedition hadn’t seemed especially tricky, Wren had brought only Jaal and her own guns, despite Drack’s insistence that he tag along. Everyone deserved some shore leave and R&R, and if she had to cut it short, she would at least let them kick back on the ship rather than braving blasts of arctic air again, and now the decision was coming to bite her in the ass. “Jaal, there’s still time for us to get out of this,” but she didn’t want to. The thrill of taking down an Architect was a feeling nothing else in this galaxy could replicate; nothing in any galaxy, really. Even the Milky Way had nothing on bringing down pseudo-sentient robotic constructs that were improbably old. 

Before Jaal could even answer, Wren had taken her sniper rifle from its position over her shoulder, leaning into her omni-tool to ready the Remnant VI for combat. They would need all the extra help they could get if they actually wanted to take the Architect down; there was a flutter in her stomach as it suddenly seemed to see them, body focusing towards the figures on the ground and flight becoming tighter as it dove back down to earth. 

“Are you sure this is wise, Ryder?” Though Jaal’s own gun was in his hand, he looked at her with doubt, and in his eyes she saw her own perceived fragility, how he saw her now that he knew the nature of her eezo-caused illness. 

“Look, Jaal. We’ll be fine. We’ve done worse.” This was exactly why she had waited to tell him, but any anger she had towards him (really it was towards herself) had to wait. The Architect had landed, and it was focusing on them. 

A burst of energy pulsed towards the wall Wren hid behind. She leapt forward, getting behind new cover as quickly as possible and lining up the shot. If they could take out the leg conduits, taking out the head unit would be that much easier, but they were built like tanks and had complex defense systems that even now she didn’t understand. There was so much they had yet to understand, and killing the Remnant almost seemed like a shame. Almost, if it hadn’t been raining a storm of bullets down at her, a few pinging off her shield and depleting the energy dangerously low. 

It would have been safer to stay in cover and take long shots, but safe wouldn’t bring the thing down. Switching to her assault rifle, Wren sprinted forward as quickly as she could, getting close enough that the constrained bursts she shot at the Architect’s leg did significant damage, smoke and sparks staining and melting the snow underneath. 

“It’s calling in more Remnant! On your right, Ryder.” In the heat of battle, there was no time to spend in worrying about each other’s strengths, or lack thereof. They could only shoot, watch each other’s flanks, and hope that a stray bullet would not take down their carefully balanced energy shields. 

One by one, the conjured Remnant went down, and finally the first of the Architect’s legs collapsed, half of it crumbling to hit the snow with a muffled thud. It took the sky once more, settling down a few hundred yards away, simply waiting. Their survival protocols didn’t seem solid; they never truly escaped, only moving a short distance before settling back down again. One day, Wren wanted to truly get a chance to see what kind of tech they were running, maybe peel back the careful, ancient layers with Peebee. Today, however, she would settle for shooting the damn thing and avenging the science crew it had killed. 

Another leg down, and things seemed to be working well. Maybe it was possible to take one down with two, though the battle was hard fought. Shields depleted, Wren hid behind a stone wall, only to have a bullet rip through it, hitting her armor hard. It didn’t pierce, but damn did it sting. There’d be a good bruise to show for it, and there was a lesson to be had in not getting cocky. “Jaal, how you holding up?” 

“Ryder, the head is exposed. Shoot!” One last round was flung at the final leg until it too was a smoking ruin, leaving only the head. Getting close enough to do damage was tricky, with the energy orbs it shot at them and the bullets it desperately tried to rattle off, apparently leaving nothing in its stores as it struggled to survive and fulfill whatever purpose had been designated to it. Only a little more to go now, the red lights dimming one by one… She just had to get closer, a few feet closer, out from behind cover. 

Taking the risk, Wren darted out, emptying the last of her clip into the Architect’s head. It was enough, but as it crashed down, swaying in a way entirely organic, it pushed her aside, the force enough to send Wren flying several feet backwards and into a wall. A final bullet shot out, the Architect’s aim precise; it ripped through her armor, impacting the already weakened spot and hitting flesh in a gush of hot pain and red. Not fatal, the bullet just stopping short of being fully embedded, but she must have cried out, rising to her feet with her hand over her chest, blood dripping between her gloved fingers. 

“Ryder!”   
“Jaal, hang back! I need to interface with it.” Step by step, vision blurring and then going still as she pulled a pack of medigel on herself, the worst of the pain dulling. If she didn’t connect now, there was the possibility that the machine could repair itself, and everything they had done would be for nothing. 

“Connection established.” SAM’s voice was almost a comfort, a distraction from what the medigel couldn’t entirely take away. If she could just close her eyes for a few minutes, it would all be okay. 

“Hey, Jaal? Could you… Take me back to the Tempest? I’m not feeling so hot.” Then the world went fuzzy at the edges, fading to black.


	4. Battle 2/Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense battle leaves Ryder injured, Jaal provides comfort, leading to a surprising question.

“Did I die again?” Given all of Wren Ryder’s experiences in the Andromeda galaxy thus far, it was a valid question to ask. 

“Not even close this time, though you may feel weak for some time. Jaal has asked to spend some time alone with you. Tell him not to stress you out too much. No elevated blood pressure.” Checking Ryder’s vitals a final time, Lexi’s form resolved from a vague blue blur into herself just as she bustled out of the room. 

“Thanks, mom,” Ryder shot to her retreating back, voice rough. Her eyes traced Jaal’s figure as he walked into the room, sitting next to her bed, face solemn. Slowly, carefully, he picked up her hand, and though every part of her screamed to go back to sleep, she squeezed his hand gently, rubbing her thumb over his gloved palm. 

“Ryder. How do you feel?” He was so worried; a crease had developed between his eyes, disrupting the planes of a face that was otherwise so smooth. 

With a groan, Ryder attempted to sit up, managing to prop herself on her elbows and getting no further. Somone (Lexi, presumably) had undressed her down to her underclothes, but it was nothing Jaal hadn’t seen before. There was a large bandage on her shoulder, a source of radiating heat and pain when she probed at it. “I feel like I’ve been shot. Can you help me up?” Honesty was the best policy, and nothing was comparable to the feeling of an actual dent in her skin, a small hole where the bullet had pierced through her armor and settled in her skin, destroying everything that lay in its path. It could have been worse, so much worse, but at that moment it didn’t feel like that was even a possibility. 

His arm came around her waist gently, the other lifting beneath her armpits. Together, they managed to get Ryder at least upright, though the effort brought tears to her eyes. “Can you help me back to my room? I’ve got to get out of here.” It smelled like disinfectant, and despite all of Lexi’s efforts to keep the room clean, there was the faint smell of blood in the air. Ryder’s blood. 

“Lexi informed me you should rest.” Though his arms had moved from supporting her, Jaal still had a firm grip on her hand. 

Shaking her head, Ryder carefully extricated herself from his grasp and wrapped the thin blanket around herself as a modified dress. Or not a dress so much as it was any kind of covering to keep the rest of the crew from seeing her half-naked. “Then I’ll take myself, if I have to. This is definitely better than dying.” Arguable, really. Dying had been a body-wide hurt, rather than a localized pain, and that was almost easier to deal with. 

When she stood, the blood seemed to rush to her head, and she wavered a moment. Just as Ryder thought her legs weren’t going to work and that she’d have to sit back down again, Jaal was at her side, supporting her again. “Ryder, I can carry you, if you wish.” The idea definitely appealed, but…

“I need to walk, Jaal. But I also need to be somewhere more… comfortable. Please?” In response, Jaal only sighed, moving once again to help half-support Ryder for every step she took. 

“At least wear this, please, dearest one.” Before they could exit the medbay, he unfastened his Rofjinn, placing it gently around Ryder’s neck so that it covered her, providing more warmth and coverage than a blanket ever could. 

“It’s only a few steps, Jaal.” But Ryder was smiling that goofy half-smile Jaal inspired in her, and though the furrow between his brows did not lessen, he smiled back at her. 

Step by step. How could moving her legs hurt her upper chest so much? It would have been impossible without Jaal; as it was, Ryder was supremely grateful that none of the crew was there to view her long walk. Maybe they knew better, though Cora had a tendency to hover. Either way, it was a relief when her doors shut behind them and she felt truly safe and alone. Even Lexi couldn’t invade the sanctity of her room. 

“Jaal, can you help me to bed? I swear, I’ll stop asking after this.” 

“I can always help you to bed.” His tone didn’t much the joke, but Ryder laughed anyway, wincing as the movement strained her shredded chest. 

“Jaal, ouch. No laughing.” An interconnected unit, they made the way to her bed, where Jaal reluctantly released Ryder to sink onto the soft surface, swinging her legs over with difficulty and attempting to prop herself up as best as possible. It was quiet here, the stars visible through her window, the smell nondescript but none the less comforting. “Do you want your Rofjinn back?” Her fingers went to unfasten it, but his hand caught hers, doing it himself, fingers gentle despite their apparent lack of dexterity. They moved lightly, skimming over the bullethole light enough that she could barely feel it, though she could tell how closely he was examining it. 

“Well, how does it look Dr. Jaal?” Even now, Ryder could still tease, her eyes half-lidded and heavy. She should have kept the Rofjinn; it smelled like him. 

“Lexi has done an adequate job. Do you have any other wounds?” Then his hands were straying, and though Ryder laughed even as a thrill shot through her, she batted his hands away. 

“Jaal, not now. I think Lexi might truly kick you off the ship if we did… that now. And I might start bleeding all over the place.” The spirit was willing, but the flesh was weak. “Will you just lie down next to me for a while?” 

This, at least, Jaal could easily do. The bed dipped beneath his weight, and then he was there. It felt so natural to slip beneath the crook of his arm, to rest against that particular spot between chest and arm, an area that should have been uncomfortable but instead felt like home. Part of her was already drifting off, but the word ‘home’ echoed in her mind again and again. One thing to ask, before she fell back asleep. 

“Hey, Jaal? Do you want to move in with me?” Maybe pain medications had lowered her inhibitions, but she was still Ryder. “I meant, in my room. If you want to stay in the science lab that’s fine too, but Suvi was complaining and there’s so much space here and I like having you next to me. In bed. Not just in bed.” Her tongue tripped over itself, and she pointed her head upward to look at him. 

There was only a moment of silence, less than a minute. “Yes, I would like that,” Jaal responded simply, and then for the first time his brow unknotted and Ryder laughed again, no matter how much it hurt. Though movement was difficult, she twisted herself upright and leaned down to kiss him, enjoying looking down on him. 

“I thought you said Lexi would kick me off the ship?” 

“Jaal, shut up.” That he was also willing to do. 

Home. Maybe there was one after all.


End file.
